Der Tag an dem Wind mich trägt
by kristina2
Summary: keine Ahnung, das entwickelt sich noch. wird auf jedem fall spannend und dramatisch!!!


Titel: Der Tag an dem der Wind mich trägt Autor Kristina Disclaimer: Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, die Handlung aber wohl!!! bäh! Feedback: Bitte, bitte! Ist meine erste Story, also seit bitte nicht zu hart.  
  
Chapter 2 Für die Gelegenheit zu Lieben  
  
"Ähm, ja, also, ich werde dann schon einmal reingehen."  
  
Ein paar Sekunden wartete Alec noch auf eine Antwort, doch dann sah er ein, dass es zwecklos war. Max und Logan waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als dass sie etwas von der Welt um sich herum mitbekommen hätten.  
  
Alec lächelte, wandte den zweien den Rücken zu und betrat das "Crash". Er gönnte ihnen ihr Glück von ganzem Herzen, sie hatten wirklich lange genug darauf gewartet.  
  
Seattle, Washington 21.März 2021 "Crash"  
  
"Hey, seht mal wer da kommt. Wenn das nicht unser "Golden Boy" ist", mit diesen Worten begrüßte Sketchy Alec, als dieser zu seinem Tisch trat, an dem außer ihm noch Original Cindy saß.  
  
"Wo hast du denn unsere zwei Turteltauben gelassen?"  
  
"Pass lieber auf was du sagst, sonst wird Max dir in den Hintern treten!", sagte Original Cindy warnend.  
  
"Das droht sie mir in letzter Zeit sowieso dauernd an. Es war wirklich noch schöner, als du immer derjenige warst, der diese Drohungen zu hören bekommen hat!", sagte Sketchy und sah Alec an. "Was hat den Zorn der dunklen Königin von Terminal City nur auf mich gelenkt?"  
  
Statt zu antworten sah Alec über Sketchys Schulter hinweg und fing an zu grinsen.  
  
"Was ist, redest du von mir? Pass bloß auf, sonst werd ich dir in den Hintern treten!!!"  
  
Sketchy hatte nicht gemerkt, wie Max und Logen sich ihm von hinten genähert hatten.  
  
"Klar rede ich von dir. Ich habe grade gesagt, was du für ein Talent im unbemerkten Heranschleichen bist", sagte er und grinste sie unschuldig an.  
  
"Oh ja, davon versteht sie was. Ich weis gar nicht, wie oft sie schon in meine Wohnung eingebrochen ist", sagte Logan lachend, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich.  
  
"Na, das brauche ich ja jetzt nicht mehr", sagte Max in verführerischem Tonfall und gab sich einem weitern, langen Kuss hin.  
  
"Oh, oh, dass wird mir etwas zu heiß hier", sagte Alec und fächelte sich mit einer Hand Luft zu. " Ich glaube, ich werde mal einen neuen Krug Bier holen"  
  
"Ähm, ja."  
  
Auch OC und Sketchy machten Anstalten, die Bühne zu verlassen.  
  
"Nein, nein, ihr könnt ruhig bleiben. Wir werden gehen." Max sah Logan tief in die Augen. "Wir haben noch etwas vor..."  
  
Zusammen verließen die beiden das "Crash". Dabei rempelten sie Alec an, den sie komplett übersahen.  
  
"Ui, da wird noch was gehen", grinste dieser, als er zum Tisch zurückgekehrt war.  
  
"Also, tut mir Leid Leute, aber ich muss jetzt auch los. Wichtige Familienangelegenheiten!", sagte dieser und deutete auf sein Handy.  
  
"Und schon sind alle wieder weg!"  
  
Enttäuscht sah sich Sketchy nach OC um. Doch diese hatte sich grade erhoben, um auf ein äußerst attraktives Mädchen am Pooltisch zuzugehen.  
  
"Na toll. Und ich sitz hier jetzt allein. Und muss das ganze Bier alleine austrinken......"  
  
Seattle, Washington 21. März 2021 Terminal City  
  
"Du lässt gefälligst die Finger von ihr, hast du verstanden?"  
  
Drohend hielt Kay, ein X5, seinem besten Freund Crusty, ebenfalls X5, die Faust vors Gesicht.  
  
"Ohohoh! Immer langsam, es wird sich doch keiner streiten"  
  
Alec war genau im richtigen Augenblick in Terminal City angekommen. 5 Minuten zuvor hatte Kays Freundin Lorry ihn im "Crash" auf dem Handy angerufen, mit der Bitte zwischen den zweien zu vermitteln.  
  
Ein wenig stolz war Alec auf seine Rolle als Streitschlichter schon. Seit einiger Zeit wurde er immer wieder darum gebeten, Auseinandersetzungen zu regeln, die bei den Kräften der Manticoregeschöpfe stets eine Spur der Verwüstung hinterließen.  
  
"Was ist denn überhaupt los?"  
  
Diese Situation war selbst für Alec seltsam. Kay und Crusty waren eigentlich die besten Freunde.  
  
"Er soll die Finger von meiner Freundin lassen!!!"  
  
Kay schrie beinahe.  
  
"Schon gut, meine Ohren funktionieren noch ganz gut." Schmerzhaft verzog Alec das Gesicht.  
  
"Also, was hast du mit seiner Freundin zu schaffen?", wandte er sich schließlich an Crusty. Kay und Lorry waren schon kurz nach der Zerstörung Manticores zusammengekommen und galten als Traumpaar.  
  
"Gar nichts!" erwiderte Crusty verzweifelt. "Ich mag Lorry. Aber als Freundin, ich weis doch, dass die mit dir zusammen ist!"  
  
"Allerdings! Wenn du sie noch einmal anrührst..."  
  
Alec seufzte. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden.  
  
Er hasste diese Beziehungsdramen...  
  
Seattle, Washington 22. März 2021 Logans und Max' Wohnung  
  
Durch die halb geöffneten Gardinen fiel ein Sonnenstrahl auf Max' Gesicht. Sie lächelte. Sie war schon einige Zeit wach, hatte sich aber noch nicht dazu durchringen können aufzustehen. Diese seltenen Augenblicke waren ihr zu kostbar, um sie einfach so verstreichen zu lassen. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und blickte nun liebevoll auf Logans schlafendes Gesicht hinab. Langsam fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern über seine jetzt im Schlaf so weichen Züge. Augen, Nase...seine Lippen.  
  
Noch vor wenigen Monaten hatte es solche Augenblicke nicht gegeben. Manticores Virus hätte Logen getötet, selbst bei solch zaghaften Berührungen. Doch Logan hatte einen ehemaligen Angestellten ausfindig machen können, der das Virus ausschaltete. Es wurde tatsächlich einfach "ausgeschaltet"! "Es funktioniert wie ein Computer. Wissen sie, es ist kein natürliches Virus, sondern ein künstliche erzeugtes. Ich bin in der Lage, mit einem elektrischen Impuls ein Signal zur Selbstzerstörung zu übermitteln", hatte der Arzt stolz erklärt. Natürlich hatte dieses "In der Lage sein" seinen Preis, Logan hatte fast sein gesamtes Vermögen ausgegeben. Dies hatte Max zuerst ein schlechtes Gewissen gemacht. Doch das war nach der ersten gemeinsamen Nacht seltsamerweise verschwunden...  
  
Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie Logan berührte, jeden Augenblick, den sie zusammen verbrachten, war ihr bewusst was für ein Glück sie beide hatten.  
  
Sie war nicht gläubig, dass war nach einer Kindheit in Manticore einfach nicht mehr möglich, doch an dem Tag, als Logan zu ihr kam und sagte, er habe eine Möglichkeit, das Virus zu vernichten, hatte sie abends auf der Space Needle gesessen und Gott gedankt. Für die Gelegenheit zu Lieben... 


End file.
